A baluster is a vertical picket (sometimes called a guard or spindle or picket) or molded shaft, typically made of stone, metal, plastic or wood, that supports the top rail of a balcony, deck, or fence, the handrail of a staircase, or even the coping of a parapet. Balusters are frequently made with decorative and ornamental features. The complete system of balusters and rails is often referred to as a “balustrade.”
Lighting has been used in connection with balusters. One known way of lighting balusters or pickets has been to illuminate them with a series of external lights at the top of exterior of the balusters or pickets. Another known way of lighting balusters or pickets has been to illuminate them with an external spot light. There is a need for baluster lighting assemblies with illuminated center baluster members.
There is also a need for an easy-to-assemble baluster or picket lighting assembly in which the balusters or pickets can be adjustably spaced along a power cable.